Not a Joke
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Marlene has a confession to make.


**Title:** Not a Joke  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 936  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Marlene has a confession to make.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Decided wanted to do something different with the character of Marlene. Instead of the normal Marlene/Sirius, wanted to do a pairing that isn't used as often.

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used: Marlene McKinnon

**Marauder Era Completion: **Round 2 – Marlene McKinnon falls in love with someone. Prompts Used: Spinning, Game, Arched, Wrap, Golden

**Secret Battle Competition (Take 2): **Round 1 – Marauder Era, Romance genre, Satisfactory, Wonderful, Baking, Letter, Sirius Black, "That isn't even funny.", "I often wonder why I love you.", "Don't hate me.", "You're giving me a headache."

**Represent the Character II**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**Anything You Can**

**Taming the muse livejournal community: **Prompt used – cabaret

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

><p>Marlene watches Sirius. He's joyfully spinning, wearing a satisfied smile.<p>

"You so love her," he gleefully chants.

Marlene rolls her eyes. "I often wonder why I love you."

Sirius stops the incessant spinning, and Marlene sees his arched eyebrows. "Because you love me _almost_ as much as you love Lily."

Marlene nods. "Even though you are annoying, that's very true. I just...I just don't know what to do about Lily. Tell me what to do, Sirius."

"Have you ever considered the normal, yet wonderful, idea of simply telling her you love her?"

Marlene shakes her head. "I can't do that. She's my best friend, and if I blurt out 'I love you' to her, she might get scared."

"Why not write a letter. That way you can put all of your feelings on paper, and you also have the chance to carefully think of what you want to say."

Marlene thinks about it. "That's a pretty good idea, especially for you."

Sirius pouts.

"It's just, what if she doesn't read the whole letter?"

"Okay," Sirius drawls, pausing to think. "Maybe you can play 'Truth or Dare?' with her, choose 'truth' and then tell her your feelings?"

Marlene opens her mouth, and then closes it again. "That's the stupidest idea that I have ever heard. First of all, that's not how 'Truth or Dare?' works. Second of all, I'm not admitting my feelings through a _game_."

Sirius crosses his arms. "Obviously you don't like any of my ideas, so stop expecting me to solve your dilemma."

Marlene owlishly blinks. "I'm just amazed you know the word 'dilemma' and you used it properly in a sentence."

Sirius glares, and then glances at something over her shoulder. "Lily's coming this way. Just be straightforward and tell her how you feel. At least you'll know where she stands so you can stop obsessing over whether she loves you or not." He turns and walks away, going to sit next to Remus.

He grabs Remus's hand, and they looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Marlene's heart thumps loudly while she looks at the scene. That's what she wants, but she wants it with Lily.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Marlene frighteningly turns around, briefly forgetting that Sirius said Lily was coming her way. "Hi, Lils." She nervously waves.

Lily tilts her head to the side, her dark red hair, falling in waves, making Marlene's mouth salivate. "A-Are you okay?"

Marlene nods. "Want to talk?"

"Sure."

They go and sit on a couch that's off to the side in the common room. "Are you staying here for Christmas?"

Lily nods. "Yeah. My parents are taking Petunia to a cabaret show."

"And you're not going home just for that?" Marlene asks, aghast.

Lily giggles. "No, those shows don't interest me at all. I will miss baking the cake with my mum. It's the one tradition we still uphold."

Marlene nods, twirling her long, black hair around her finger.

Lily takes her hand, stopping the nervous twirling. "Is everything okay?" she worriedly asks.

Marlene looks into her enchanting emerald eyes and feels her breath catch at the sheer beauty in front of her. Maybe Sirius is right. The not knowing is killing her. Even if Lily rejects her, at least Marlene will know so she can work on getting over her. "The thing is..."

"The thing is what?" Lily urges, squeezing the hand she still holds.

"Don't hate me," Marlene beseeches.

Lily smiles gently. "No matter what you say, I will never hate you. I promise."

Marlene tugs her hand out of Lily's grasp and plays with her own golden shirt, as she tries to find the proper words. "Okay, I kind of have more than friendly feelings for you."

"I don't understand."

Marlene bites her bottom lip. "I'm kind of in love with you."

"That isn't funny," Lily angrily says, standing up.

"Why would I be joking about this? Especially when I know you might not return my feelings. Or worse, hate me for having these feelings."

"Sirius put you up to this! Play with the lovelorn sap. I saw you two talking. I'm right, aren't I?"

Marlene stands up as well. "Of course not. I'd never play with your feelings like that. All Sirius did was give me the courage to tell you how I feel." She wraps her arms around herself, shielding herself from Lily's rejection. "Wait." She drops her arms. "What did you mean by lovelorn sap?"

"I kind of love you, and I thought you were playing a prank on me," Lily mumbles.

"Lils, I'd never ever dream of doing that to you."

"I'm sorry I thought so little of you, but when Sirius Black is involved, I kind of can't help myself."

"Not even Sirius is that cruel."

Lily raises her eyebrows.

"At least I don't _think _he is," Marlene amends.

:"So, I love you and you love me."

Marlene nods, even though it wasn't a question.

"Now what?"

A smile tugs on Marlene's lips. "Now we kiss."

When their lips touch, it's magical. (Excuse the cliché.) Everything feels right when Lily's rosy lips move under Marlene's.

Unfortunately, Sirius just has to interrupt the absolutely perfect moment. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Lily breaks the kiss, keeping her forehead pressed against Marlene's. "Sirius, you're giving me a headache," she complains, and then captures Marlene's lips again.

Marlene happily complies, ignoring Sirius's own complaints about being ignored. When there's sudden silence, she knows Remus has dragged his boyfriend away from them. She silently promises to get Remus a very expensive Christmas gift as a 'thank you.'


End file.
